CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' Seapaw was being his typical bad-boy self: refusing to do work, flirting with the girls, occasoinally stealing things from others...but he did it all in a charming way, as if he was some sort of handsome pirate. Typical of him, but all he really wanted was one thing: answers.Silverstar' 19:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Hopeless... that was the feeling Bramblestar felt. A pang hit her stomach, and she looked at the ground, feeling upset... but then, she felt the pang again, and again. ''What in the name of StarClan is going on...? --look me in the eye 20:51, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Mayflypaw meanwhile slacked off. Tanglelight had lately been feeling a strange guilt about her and Cardinalcloud. Yeah, they were broken up but... they had kits, they had to live lying every day... she could hardly bare to look at her kits, they reminded her of the lies too much... She did love them, she really did, but it was so hard. 21:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Seapaw discarded of a few things he had stolen, pointless things that he didn't really want. He only stole them for attention from his mother, really. So now, the growing tom trotted back into camp, muttering under his breath.Silverstar 22:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight spotted her father. She needed to tell someone... it would take some of the weight off her chest... "Fernstorm?" she called as he walked by, with a blank face. He had been quiet since Ashbreeze and Grassclaw had disappeared. He turned toward her. "Yes, Tanglelight?" Tanglelight beckoned to him with her tail. "Can I talk to you... in privite?" Fernstorm nodded, although he had the tiniest bit of surprise on his face. Tanglelight never cared if anyone heard her say something, unless it was rude. He followed as she led him out of camp. 22:47, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Seapaw pricked his ears in interest as he saw his dam leaving camp. Interesting...she was probably hiding something big, particularly if she was leaving camp to share it. This only welcomed him to follow the pair with open arms! Slowly and silently, Seapaw turned and followed his mother out of camp.Silverstar 23:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) The pain got worse, so Bramblestar laid on her stomach on the forest floor, trying to curl up into a tight, tight ball. However, she couldn't get in very far - her stomach prevented her from doing that. Sighing, she straightened up, closing her eyes and hoping the pain would fade. --look me in the eye 23:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, Tanglelight stopped by an overhang of rock a few fox-lengths away from camp. She glanced around, making sure no one was in earshot. Rockfoot carried swept loose stones out of the pathway so no one would trip and scratch themsleves. 00:03, December 30, 2016 (UTC) (just gonna remove that first little bit of your post, Patch: I want Bramble to be alone rn, sorry) The pain came in waves, each worse than the next, Bramblestar willed for them to be over. Suddenly, there was a spike in the pain, and then it receded slightly, the leader's head on the ground, eyes wide as a small, dark shape appeared. No. --look me in the eye 00:51, December 30, 2016 (UTC) (thats fine) Firepoppy paced around looking angry like she usually did after sending out a couple patrols. She had recently found out she was expecting kits and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. 03:09, December 30, 2016 (UTC) That's impossible. The leader was shocked. This couldn't be happening... Her head thudded onto the ground in pain again, and then it finally receded: two small kits were now with the leader. Her kits... and Ripplestrike's. Great, she'd need to raise the things alone, on top of her leader duties. This was going to be an interesting six moons... --look me in the eye 03:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy hadn't told her mate yet. She had found out a few days before but couldn't bring herself to the topic. She huffed once more and kept up her angry pacing. Next time she saw him, she'd tell him. She promised herself. 03:07, December 31, 2016 (UTC) However, Bramblestar's struggles were not yet over. After weakly licking her offspring and leading them to her spomach, she lost consciousness... as she'd lost a lot of blood. She'd stay that way for a few moments: her second life was lost in the struggle to give life, to kit. --look me in the eye 04:18, December 31, 2016 (UTC) After being sure no one was around, Tanglelight turned back to her father. Ooh... how was she going to even start? Ease her way to the point? Jump right to it? "Okay... You know my kits?" she asked. Fernstorm blinked at the stupid question. "I think so," he repiled. "...why?" Tanglelight inhaled and exhaled for a couple heartbeats. Then all at once, she felt her heart crack and couldn't bare the guilt anymore. "Cardinalcloud! The Medicine cat! I never told anyone who their father was... We broke the warrior code. We had kits! I can hardly bare to look at them... I'm sososo sorry!" she yowled, her muzzle to the sky as if she were speaking to StarClan. 18:31, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Bramlestar eventually came to. Her gaze set on her son and daughter, who were by the queen's stomach. For now, she'd just move them all away from here... to a quieter spot, where she'd rest for the night. Returning to camp in the morning seemed like the best idea, as the CaveClan leader felt too tired to make the journey at this current point. ---- Back at camp, Leafsedge sorted hers, wondering at the back of her mind why Bramblestar wasn't back yet. Oh, calm down, she she's the leader... Bramblestar must have her reasons. --look me in the eye 20:23, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker made his way into camp, eyes dark as he thought. Firepoppy had become rather distant. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:50, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy noticed Sturgeonwhisker come into camp, and she, once again, felt liek she couldn't tell him. No, I promised. ''Doing her best to push her worries away, she made her way over to him. "Hey, Sturgeonwhisker... Do you want to go on a walk?" 01:54, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Bramblestar moved her and her kits away from where she'd kitted them, and they were taken to a quiet area of CaveClan territory. As she was getting ready to rest, she named her kits: Hawkkit, for her black firstborn son, and Swallowkit for his dark tabby sister. --look me in the eye 02:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw had hidden himself in the undergrowth, listening. Anger boiled within him, he grew ashamed of his bloodline. The clan medicine cat?! How could his mother be so careless, so foolish in picking her mate? He was against the code! He'd kill his father...he needed to discard of the evidence of his mother's wrongdoing.'Silverstar' 16:54, January 12, 2017 (UTC) (if you want he can kill his mom too. i have no other plots or ideas for her) Fernstorm stared at Tangleburr, eyes wide with a mixture of confusion, anger, and surprise. "Is this all true?" 17:03, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Waking, Bramblestar picked up her sleeping kits and started tp make the journey back to camp. ''Oh, StarClan... this is going to be complicated. How was she going to explain to her Clan that she'd just... kitted? --look me in the eye 19:40, January 12, 2017 (UTC) (sounds good to me) Seapaw remained where he lay, claws digging into the earth as he gritted his teeth.---- Darkstorm awkwardly hung around camp, because he didn't really know what to do.Silverstar 22:39, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Yes... I'm so sorry..." Tanglelight sighed, lowering her head to the ground in shame. Fernstorm stared at her, shocked into silence. 23:21, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Too angry to listen to any more, Seapaw slinked back into camp, plotting dark ideas in the back of his mind as he stormed back into his home.Silverstar 00:07, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalcloud sat in the medicine den, sorting through old herbs. ---- Fernstorm gave his head a slight shake after a moment before padding back to camp, not looking at his daughter. ---- Tanglelight's heart cracked when her father didn't even say a word. He's so disappoitned in me... ''---- Mayflypaw lifted his head when he saw his brother coming back to camp. "Hey, Seapaw! Where've you been?" 01:35, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Plotting," Seapaw growled under his breath, stalking into the Apprentice's den. He had it all figured out...at moon-high, he'd kill his father.'Silverstar' 01:38, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "''Plotting?" ''Mayflypaw echoed, staring after him before shrugging. One of the other apprentices probably stepped on his tail or something. No big deal. ---- Fernstorm padded into camp and went right to his nest to think things over. Of course he was very disappointed with Tanglelight, but he couldn't stay too mad at her. Should he tell the Clan? ---- Tanglelight limped into camp with her head hanging low. 01:43, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong glanced up as her mate entered the warrior's den, slowly scooting closer to him before gently nuzzling his cheek. "Is something wrong, Fernstorm?"---- Seapaw curled up in the apprentice's den, scowling and muttering curses under his breath.'Silverstar' 01:45, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "It's... it's Tanglelight..." Fernstorm sighed, comforted by Shadowsong's warmth. ---- Mayflypaw sniffed when he saw his mother sulk into camp. What was her deal? She was usually prancing around chattering like a squirrel. It was kinda nice having her be quiet. 01:57, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "What happened?" The primarily black tortoiseshell asked curiously.----Seapaw huffed to himself, trying to not fall asleep.'Silverstar' 02:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Fernstorm closed his eyes and remained quiet for a few moments. "She... told me a secret... she broke the warrior code. Broke it really bad..." ---- Mayflypaw didn't care what was wrong with his mother so he lopped over to the apprentices den and curled up in his nest, giving his brother a sidelong glance. 02:07, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong blinked her eyes in alarm, but remained by her mate's side, and kept her voice gentle. "Oh dear...it wouldn't have to do with her kittens, would it?"---- Seapaw felt his brother's gaze burning in his pelt, but he didn't bother to look up. Mayflypaw wouldn't understand.'Silverstar' 02:12, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "What's bothering you?" Mayflypaw asked curiously. ---- "It actually does..." Fernstorm sighed, then lowered his voice even more so no one but Shadowsong would hear. "Their father is the medicine cat!" 02:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Nothing," Seapaw grumbled under his breath, darkly looking to the exit of the apprentice's den. "But I'm certain you'll find out soon enough."---- Shadowsong blinked in surprise. "R-Really?" She gasped, making sure she kept her voice lowered. "But she never seemed that interested in him!"'Silverstar' 02:24, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Mayflypaw's pelt prickled. Seapaw never seemed so... werid before... he must be planning something bad. "Just don't do anything where you'll get in trouble, okay?" --- "I know, that's why I'm so surprised!" Fernstorm meowed, suddenly feeling really angry with Cardinalcloud. He dug his claws into the moss of his nest, picturing the medicine cats pelt in them. 02:29, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "You're telling that to the wrong cat, Mayflypaw." Seapaw let out a soft scoff. He was the ''definition of 'bad'!---- Shadowsong gently ran her tail down Fernstorm's spine. "But does she regret her actions? Not everyone thinks before they act."Silverstar 02:33, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Mayflypaw sighed before closing his eyes. ---- Fernstorm remained silent. Shadowsong was right. But he couldn't shrug it off lightly. He thought he had taught her better! 02:36, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw waited and waited for it to get darker and darker out.---- Shadowsong let out a soft sigh. "Making mistakes are part of our lives. How else do you think rules come about, anyways?"Silverstar 02:38, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded, feeling his anger start to ebb away. Well his anger at Cardinalcloud was still blazing, but besides that. He should tell Tanglelight he was sorry... "Should I tell the Clan...?" he asked, unsure and stupid. --- The moon rose higher in the sky as Cardinalcloud was collecting the leaves he had laid out in the clearing to dry. 02:43, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong shifted uncomfortably beside her mate. "I'm not sure...it could cause her a whole lot of trouble, and StarClan knows how her kits could be treated, Cardinalcloud as well."---- Moving slowly, Seapaw stalked out of the apprentice's den, light on his paws.Silverstar 02:45, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Fernstorm looked thoughtfully at the den roof. "I think I'll see what Tanglelight wants. If she wants to keep it to herself, then I guess it's her right." --- Cardinalcloud absently pushed the leaves into a pile, twitching his ear. 02:49, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong gave him a small nod. "Good idea," she gave him a small lick on the cheek before going to sleep.----"Dad," Seapaw began in a harsh, silent hiss as he entered the Medicine Cat den, his tail twitching in pure hatred. "Is that what I'm supposed to call you?"Silverstar 02:52, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalcloud jerked his head around to see Seapaw standing in the entrance to his cave. Oh no... "Uh, what are you talking about?" he said, pretending to have no idea what was going on. How did he find out!? Tanglelight wasn't dumb enough to tell the kits, was she? 02:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Don't play dumb," Seapaw let out a low, rumbling growl from deep in his throat. "I know how to sneak around this StarClan-forbidden place, I hear everything."Silverstar 02:56, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalcloud sighed. What should he do? "Look, it was a mistake -" he stopped. Uh-oh, he just called his kids a mistake. 03:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "What was a mistake? Your birth? Your arrival to my Clan?" Seapaw snapped with a lash of his long tail, eyes trained on his Medicine Cat as if he was prey.Silverstar 03:05, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Uh - um," Cardinalcloud stammered. "Look, it's not a big deal. So what I'm your father? All we've got to do is pretend it never happened. It never hurt anyone before." 03:11, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Pretend, hah!" Seapaw bared his fangs as he glared at the tom. "Let's pretend I was never born, let's pretend that my parents aren't traitors. Nobody was hurt, nobody at all!" His gaze suddenly darkened. "...Nobody but you."---- Darkstorm snored loudly as he slept. (Needs his debut)Silverstar 03:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalcloud's pelt prickled and he shuffled his paws uneasily. "Look, please just listen..." he tried. - 03:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "I don't have time for your hare dung!" Seapaw snapped before springing at his father, claws extended.--- In his sleep, Darkstorm was convinced that something terrible was happening, but he kept on sleeping. He was in a pretty deep sleep, not getting out of it now.Silverstar 03:24, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Wait!" Cardinalcloud screeched, moving his paws to block Seapaw. But he was too late. His sons claws dug into his throat. He gagged, coughing up blood. ---- Tanglelight, who felt too sad to go into the warriors den lifted her head in alarm when she heard a scream. 03:28, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Keep it down, you bumbling idiot!" Seapaw hissed with an angry lash of his tail, letting his claws sink in deeper. "Or I'll dig your throat out so you can't say a word!" He planned on doing that anyways.Silverstar 03:31, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The only response Cardinalcloud could mange were some more chokes and gags as more blood dripped from his mouth and throat. Pain blazed through his neck, making him want to scream. He began to slump to the floor, his vision beginning to cloud. ---- Tanglelight anxiously peered around, tucking her tail in closer to her body. 03:34, February 27, 2017 (UTC) He couldn't stop himself, and Seapaw wasn't certain as to why. Deep down he was actually...regretting this, but for some reason, he couldn't remove his claws. Everything was just....red.Silverstar 03:38, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "What in the name of StarClan --wait wear is cardinalcloud !" Duskflower said. She had just awoken which was strange.Her wound looked nasty. She then shouted in pain for an unknown reson and went back to the den and passed out. -- Moonflower Darkstorm was dreaming of hunting in fields, oblivious to the terror happening within the Medicine Cat den. He slept as far away from his mother, Galaxystorm, as possible.Silverstar 04:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Cardinalcloud's breathing ceased and his eyes dulled. He was dead. --- Tanglelight got to her paws, warily. Her ears flicked around, pin pointing the sound. 05:29, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "C-Cardnalcloud?" Her dream had frightened her. She had saw that cardinallcloud was dead him coughing up blood. He was dieing! She had no idea what to do. And then her own breathing became dense her self and woke up screaming she yelled"CARDINALCLOUD!" She saw a horror before her eyes and new it was a dream. ~~Moonflower Wigeonkit sat outside the nursery cleaning her thick, dilute pelt. The small kitten was nearly ready to become an apprentice and was super excited. She cast her green gaze towards Firepoppy, who was huge in her pregnancy. Sturgeonwhisker seemed to follow her everywhere afraid of letting her leave camp even for a second. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:05, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy was really annoyed with her mate following her around. It was awesome he cared and worried about her, but really? She killed cats before, she could handle kits. Firepoppy now was asleep but woke up to some pain in her belly which began to get worse. The kits must be coming. About time. '' 17:27, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The brown smoke mink warrior rushed forward. "Are you hurt?" He began to ramble on and on, his voice growing higher as his worry increased. It seemed his worry for his mate was like that of a mother to kittens. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:18, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Shut up," Firepoppy grunted through gritted teeth. "The kits are coming - I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't get the medicine cats unless something goes wrong," she urged, not wanting to disturb the entire camp. Meanwhile, the tortoiseshell head of Grassclaw poked out of some bushes. She was on CaveClan's border. A purr rumbled in her throat. 21:23, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Oh no...he had to hide the evidence! Before everyone had awakened, Seapaw dragged Cardinalblaze out via the dirtplace tunnel, and buried his body without a word. At dawn, he was sleeping in the apprentice's den once more, his fur clean and his scent non-existent in the Medicine Cat den. He was pretty good at this, perhaps he had been a murderer in a past life?'Silverstar' 00:01, February 28, 2017 (UTC) In the morning, Firepoppy bore three kits, two toms and a she-kit. She sat curled around them, a low purr rumbling in her throat. (assuming they found each other) "Ashbreeze? You there?" Grassclaw called, looking over her shoulder. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. Tanglelight heard no more noise that night and went back to bed, waking up in the morning with a long yawn, feeling a bit better but still upset. 00:23, February 28, 2017 (UTC) A pale head poked from the undergrowth, the molly's ears pricked. "Grassclaw, is that you?!"'Silverstar' 00:27, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw swung her head around, heart thudding. "Where are you?" 00:30, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Right here!" Ashbreeze leaped from the bushes, the pale tabby's eyes bright with joy.'Silverstar' 00:50, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw let out a squeal and flew over to her sister, blowing her over and giving her face rough licks. "I can't believe it!" 00:55, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Ashbreeze let out a soft purr at her sister's embrace. "I missed you too! I was convinced that I was a goner."'Silverstar''' 00:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "I looked so hard to find you! And what are the odds, we find each other on the border!" Grassclaw mewed cheerfully, letting Ashbreeze free. "Where were you? Are you hurt?" 01:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse